Twilight: A Reversal
by xXxkawaiisqueenekochanxXx
Summary: Isabella Swan is not a normal girl.Eddy Cullen can tell there's something very wrong about her. Unfortunately, his family and classmates are not apt to believe his theory, even if he sees it proved with his own eyes. His Theory:Isabella Swan is a vampire!


_{{Before I begin, I would like to make it clear that the majority of characters in this story will be out of character, simply because of the role reversal taking place as you shall see in a moment. Changing the species of characters in this way is likely to also change their personalities. For example, human Alice would not have lived in an insane asylum. She would not have lived out several high school lives. She would not be able to see the future. She would've had a semi normal life at least. So this is apt to change her. Okay granted, I changed some people more than others. Not to mention changing the role of vampires in Twilight and all else but, as they say, it's my Fanfiction and I can do what I want with it.}}_

**Inhuman**

Isabella Swan was not a normal teenager. It was obvious from the moment she entered Forks high school. Her skin was far too pale. Her eyes never seemed to shine quite the same as a regular person's did. Her long brown hair held an unnatural sheen. When people approached her to introduce themselves, her smile was tight and cold, not leaving much room for conversations. At lunch she sat alone, flipping unblinkingly through a battered copy of Wuthering Heights without a glance elsewhere at the whispers and wide eyed stares she was attracting.

Eddy Cullen was your average looking, skinny, seventeen year old boy with reddish brown hair and a horror movie collection. He quite frankly, found Isabella creepy beyond all belief when he saw her with that book in the cafeteria.

'_Holy Jesus Christ on a taco shell Batman,_' Eddy thought to himself as he poked his foster sister Alice in the side.

"Ouch!" Alice glared, having sensitive ribs. She was a real lightweight with barely any muscle mass so she bruised easily.

"Check out that new chick over there. It looks like she hasn't seen the sun in _years!_" Eddy said, pointing across the tables.

"Ed, pointing is rude!" Alice hissed.

"Yeah, cool your jets would ya?" Rosalie, his beach blond cousin, decided to interject as well. "It's hard to be new here, you know that. Hell, we've been here for two years and in case you haven't noticed we're still at this table by ourselves."

"I wonder if it's because I'm dating Alice?" Jasper, who was Eddy's other blond cousin and Rosalie's twin brother, thought out loud.

"Well, it's not like we're blood relations or anything!" Alice growled, leaning into her boyfriend... and foster cousin's side.

"Yes, but we do live together," Jasper pointed out.

"Um, I think I was saying something about the creepy new chick over here..." Eddy muttered.

"But Emmet was accepted right away!" Alice pouted, pointing at Eddy's older brother at the jock table, trying unsuccessfully to spin a football on his fingertips.

"That's only because he can throw a ball further than the rest of the team combined," Rosalie snorted. "Yes Jasper, your forbidden romance is probably a good reason for our exclusion in High School society. I'm leaning a bit more towards the fact that I pissed off the wrong people on the first day and got us all condemned."

"Except Emmet," Alice muttered.

Rosalie gave a weary smile. "Except Emmet, who I might point out is dating Lauren, the girl I made royally mad."

"Oh, oh, she's getting up now! Hey did any of you see her eat anything? I didn't see her eat anything. Maybe she's too poor to eat?"

"Well Rosalie, it's possible that telling off the most popular girl in school for being the shallow bitch that she's liable to be isn't the best move," Jasper said reasonable.

"She was totally ripping that Angela Weber girl a new one over her glasses, it was totally unfair! Besides, she looked really cute in them!" Rosalie defended herself.

"Um, so I'm just, you know, going to see where she's headed..."

"Ed, if you start stalking this girl I'm going to rip YOU a new one," Rosalie threatened. "Don't think I don't know about that whole Jessica incident!"

"W-well... I thought she was a witch okay! She had a cat, and was really good in chemistry!" Eddy grunted, feeling the blood rush into his face. Then, nearly at the door of the cafe now, Isabella did something that definitely startled Eddy. Her head had snapped around like lightning when Eddy blushed, and he saw her lock eyes with him. Her nostrils flared briefly before her head snapped back to the door and she disappeared out it. Eddy shivered.

"Holy pizza ninjas making toast Batman!" Eddy gasped. "Did you guys see that?"

"Of course whether or not I yelled at Lauren, Eddy would probably still be an outcast..." Rosalie smirked.

"True that," Jasper agreed with a grin. Alice giggled.

"STFU!" Eddy growled before stomping away in a huff.

"Ho boy," Rosalie rubbed her temples.

"But you're right Rosalie, that Isabella girl probably just needs some friends! We should definitely get her to sit with us tomorrow!" Alice said happily, to the approving smiles of her table mates.

Eddy, unfortunately, did not manage to catch up with the mysterious and creepy beyond belief Isabella. In fact, when he exited the cafe he didn't see her at all. At first he thought she must've gone into the girl's washroom, but even when he waited outside it for ten minutes she didn't emerge. He got some choice insults such as 'pervert' and 'stalker' hurled at him from other girls who used the restroom during that time, but the pale girl did not appear. Finally giving up in defeat, Eddy strode down the hallway and out of the building.

Forks High School had a rather unique layout. Instead of one big building, it was actually a collection of smaller buildings that somewhat resembled houses. Each building was dedicated to a specific branch of study, so you had the visual arts building, the English building and so forth. Eddy's next class was Biology so it was toward the Advanced Sciences building he now headed. It was a blustery, overcast day with a chance of showers later, so Eddy pulled his dark green raincoat tighter around himself.

When Eddy got inside and shook off a little of the moisture that clung to his hair, he gasped. Standing RIGHT in front of HIS classroom door was the one and only Isabella Swan. With her unbelievably pale skin and shiny... nearly metallic looking hair. Her strange, dull eyes and chilling demeanour. Creepy as all Hell and clearly sharing at least one class with him.

Her eyes suddenly darted toward his and Eddy froze up, going straight into 'flight or fight' mode. Carefully weighing his odds on surviving a fight with a seventeen year old girl versus the odds of him passing Biology if he skipped out on lessons for the next... however long Isabella was going to be there, Eddy decided that it was in his best interest to just stand there like a nervous twitching idiot until the teacher arrived.

Even if he didn't consider that his best option, it was probably the only one he'd be able to take at this point seeing as his feet felt as if they'd turned into molasses and glued themselves to the white tiled floor.

If Eddy's obvious look of terror made Isabella uncomfortable in any way she didn't show it, instead moving her gaze slowly off of the trembling boy and back to the door in front of her. Eddy relaxed his posture just a bit, only to have her eyes dart back to him yet again. His muscles tightened, and Isabella looked away. He relaxed. She looked back. He froze. This repeated a few times before her lips started to twitch and she twisted her head away firmly, not to be returning. It was only then that he realised she had likely been looking and looking way on purpose, just to mess with him.

_'The bitch!'_ Eddy snapped in his head as the bell signalling the end of lunch sounded. Students were piling into the building after a few moments and Eddy was glad to see that for once he wasn't the only one keeping their distance from the one he'd deemed 'creepy'. Even when their teacher, Mr. Banner, seemed to sense something strange about her. He did a double take as he passed her into the classroom.

"You are... Miss Isabella Swan correct?" Mr. Banner asked with his eyes just a little wider than normal. Some people might not realise this display of discomfort, but Eddy wasn't most people and he wanted to make as many notes as he could about this strange new girl and people's reactions to her. He might have another witch on his hands! Okay, so maybe Jessica hadn't _really_ been a witch, but she did display many signs of it and that didn't mean Isabella wasn't one! Then again, she could also be a zombie or other type of mutated monstrosity.

"Yes," Isabella said with a cold smile that didn't even try to reach her dull, emotionless eyes.

"So you're moving here from... Phoenix Arizona to live with your father right? It must be quite the change for you," Mr. Banner was trying to make small talk as he would with any student, but Eddy knew the terror that lurked behind his words.

"Yes, I've had to make many changes in the past few months," Isabella laughed a little... it was a strange laugh. It sounded hollow and mirthless, but her face displayed the most emotion it had since Eddy had first seen her... which wasn't a lot, but it was enough to bring up all of Eddy's suspicions, even if they weren't that clearly defined yet. Eddy slid into his seat, his eyes travelling around the room now to see the other students' reactions to this clearly inhuman intruder. It was then that Eddy hit upon the fact that there was only one empty seat in the whole classroom. It was right next to him.

Oh the horrors of unholy coincidence!

As Isabella moved inevitably towards the vacant chair, Eddy's heart began pounding and his stomach churned. Something was clearly very wrong with this girl! Her eyes, her hair, her skin, her voice, she was in no way human. However, if that was the case, then what could she be?

"Um... hello," Eddy squeaked as Isabella sat and pulled notepaper and a pencil from her black briefcase. Not a backpack. A briefcase. Highly suspicious. Could she be an alien? It was possible. Though if she was an alien, she probably would've put more effort into making her appearance seem more human. She stood out, and aliens try to camouflage themselves. She wasn't an alien then.

Isabella gave Eddy a short glance, nodded, and turned back to her paper and pencil. Mr. Banner was just beginning to write a note on the board about genetic continuity and chromosomes. He was starting with definitions.

"Genetics are dictated by chromosomes! You all know what those are I'm sure, but let's have a refresher. Mike! What are chromosomes?" Mr. Banner barked at a blond boy with muscular arms sitting in the front row. This was Mike Newton, one of Eddy's brother's jock friends. Unlike most of the jocks at Forks, Mike was one of the few that didn't see fit to push the not so muscular Eddy into a locker on a regular basis and even smiled at him now and again. He was also one of the few jocks that held a decent average and definitely knew the answer to Mr. Banner's question.

"A chromosome is a short, thickened strand containing genetic coding. It consists of two matching strands that attach together when a sperm meets with an egg," Mike reeled off.

"Very good!" Mr. Banner took this time to write Mike's definition of the board. While most students took this time to copy what Mr. Banner was writing, Eddy decided to try talking to Isabella again in a whisper.

"So... how're you liking Forks so far?" Eddy hissed. Isabella's head turned a little and her eyes stared at him blankly... though her forehead wrinkled as if in slight confusion. She pointed to the teacher and brought her finger to her lips. Eddy frowned. Well... she wasn't a zombie. Zombies didn't care about chromosomes... probably.

"Right!" Mr. Banner said enthusiastically putting down his chalk. "Now, organisms must replicate all chromosomes each time they divide, thus new cells have all genetic material of the original cell. If this did not occur then cells dividing by mitosis would literally run out of chromosomes after only a few divisions and genetic continuity would be lost. Each cell must have all necessary DNA, and if Eddy could stop staring at the attractive young lady seated next to him, perhaps he could repeat what I just said?"

Eddy gawked at the teacher. Attractive young lady? Was he joking? Had this strange girl placed some witchy hex on him? It was definitely possible…

"Just as I thought," Mr. Banner sighed at the lack of response. "Eddy, unless you want to switch seats, I suggest you pay attention."

Eddy was sorely tempted to take Mr. Banner up on the offer to switch seats, but he knew that he simply could not allow some other innocent soul to sit next to this potentially dangerous humanoid until he knew exactly what they would be up against. For the moment, he felt the need to excuse his actions.

"Sorry sir I just… uh, I need to go to the bathroom! Yeah!"

Mr. Banner shook his head but waved his hand toward the door, indicating that Eddy could take care of business. Jumping up from his seat, Eddy squeezed past Isabella, but not before accidently brushing his hand against hers.

Instantly a shot of chills ran up his arm. She was _freezing_. Not just minty cool but ice cold! They locked eyes again, both knowing that he had touched her, neither knowing what exactly to do about it at this time. Eddy decided his best bet was to go for the washroom and check for possible contamination, and so he did so.

Safely securing the lock on the boy's room stall, Eddy inspected the place on his hand where Isabella's skin had touched his. Thinking back on it, perhaps it hadn't really shot cold up his arm, but it was definitely much colder than a human hand should be, that was for sure. The question now was what monsters did he know with super cold temperatures

Only two crossed his mind. The first were ghosts, which he was pretty sure Isabella wasn't. She seemed solid. The only other option was…

Vampire.

Thinking about it, this conclusion made sense. Forks, although having its share of sunny days, remained overcast a lot of the year. The cold skin, the lack of eating human food at lunch, hypnotizing Mr. Banner into thinking she was an attractive young lady… it all fit! Of course more evidence would need to be gathered but still!

Isabella Swan. A vampire. Eddy was right this time, he just knew it! Now was the time to plan, because he more than anyone knew how easy it was for monsters to sneak around a mortal populous that had had the misfortune of not growing up with Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Tales From the Crypt Keeper among other such television shows.

Eddy had effectively gotten back into his desk, but this was mostly because Isabella seemed to have vanished. Mr. Banner said it was because she had felt ill and went to the nurse's office. Eddy mulled that over as class progressed, when it suddenly occurred to him that if a vampire was sick, they were either near garlic, sunlight, a cross or _needed blood_!

"Sorry Mr. Banner I've got to go!" Eddy gasped, jumping up and running from the classroom.

"Ed, you forgot your bag!" Mike yelled after him, but Eddy didn't look back- he had lives to save!

Just as Eddy started really tearing down the hallway toward outside though, Alice unexpectedly turned up in his path on the way to the water fountain. He smashed into her full speed, sending both of them hurtling into the tile floor.

"EDWARD CULLAN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Alice screamed, and Eddy let out a yelp as the small girl threw herself at him and fastened her tiny hands around his neck.

"ACK! L-l-l-" Eddy choked and sputtered, trying to pry the angry pixie child off him. He succeeded, though shaken. "It was an accident I swear!"

"Then why the HELL were you running down the hall like that?" Alice demanded.

"I need to find that Isabella girl before she strikes again! SHE'S A VAMPIRE I TELL YOU!"

"Oh God," Alice slapped her forehead, "It's Jessica all over again. You watch WAY too many horror movies."

"No I don't! She's a vampire, a SICK vampire so she could be moving in for the kill AS WE SPEAK ALICE!" Eddy insisted.

"Eddy, just tell me one thing," Alice groaned, "Do you honestly, really and truly believe that this Isabella girl will be draining some poor soul of their blood when you find her?"

"W-well…" Eddy frowned. "Well maybe not drinking blood yet but…"

Alice gave Eddy a disbelieving look before letting out a disparaging sigh. "Whatever Ed. I don't care anymore, just don't stake her alright? Murder charges don't look good on a school record I hear."

"FOR HUMANITY!" Eddy screamed, scrambling to his feet and running down the hall again. Alice picked herself up carefully and shook her head. Eddy was an idiot. It was raining. Same old, same old. She got her drink of water and headed back to class.

In truth, Eddy did not expect to see Isabella Swan drinking blood of a human. In fact, he still wasn't even 100% sure she was a vampire, though he stood by his 'inhuman' theory. He wasn't sure what he expected to find as he searched the route to the nurse's office.

He definitely didn't expect to find Isabella Swan behind a dumpster with six dead rats in her lap and sucking the blood out of a seventh.

This time when their eyes met, Eddy had a feeling he'd be facing more than a blank stare.


End file.
